Be Our Guest
by Secret Dreamer29
Summary: On the eve of her coronation, Rapunzel is nowhere to be found. Despite that the ball thrown in her honor still goes on. While Eugene frantically searches for her, Elsa meets a charming stranger, Anna discovers a power of her own, and a sullen Prince Eric thinks he may have found the one.


Be Our Guest

By Sammi Kornecki

Frozen No More: Elsa

(8:00pm)

The Kingdom of Corona, it's majesty was on full display in honor of its new Queen. It was finally time for the once lost princess Rapunzel to take her rightful place as queen . Before the main event, the festivities begin with a ball. The kind everyone imagines when they think of royalty,elegant and extravagant. Everyone from lowly peasants to fellow royalty were there to celebrate. Among the guests were Rapunzel's cousins Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendale.

"Is'nt this exciting! Gosh, I have not seen this many people since Kristoff and I got married." Anna squealed.

" I'm glad to know you're enjoying yourself. I hate to do this to you but, I promised some people I would meet with them. You know, diplomatic stuff. Sorry hon." Elsa responded.

"Oh it's cool, I get it. See you later I guess." With that they both walked away.

As much as it pained Elsa to leave her sister lonely, again, she was Queen and as Queen she had responsibilities, honor to uphold. Sometimes though, she just wanted to get away from it all. She wanted someone who would make even the mundane memorable. Across the room she saw this guy staring at her. In all honesty she didn't know what to do. He came closer, closer, closer, he was now right in front of her. If she didn't know what to do before, she was helpless now.

"How goes it your Queeness." Good, he made the first move.

"Good I guess." Solid response.

"Well can't go wrong with that." She couldn't help but think how sweet he is. He reminded her of a puppy, a very cute one at that.

"Yeah"

"Yeah" This was doing nothing for her nerves.

"So"

"So" SAY SOMETHING ELSA!

"This is awkward, I mean your name is? " Thats more like it.

" Aston."

"Oh, thats cool."

"Thanks it was a birthday present." He's funny too!

" Aston, what is it that you want to know about me?" Now we're getting somewhere.

"Other than the awesome ice powers?"

" You seriously think they're cool." That was unexpected.

"Yeah, how do they work exactly?"

"I don't know, I just let it go." Well played.

Elsa demonstrated, coating the ballroom in a light flurry. Something warmed her like nothing before. Was it love, only time will tell.

"What about you, I'm intrigued."

"There's not much to say really, I'm just a merchant, and you're well, royalty."

"It's really not all its cracked up to be."

"Are you kidding you have the ability to create real change. If I could do that, hell, I have no idea where I'd begin."

"I guess I never really thought of it that way. You know, you're the only person who has ever treated me, like well, a normal human being. That is except for my sister Anna, but that'd different."

"How?"

"Well, she's supposed to, that's what family does."

"Not all families, I'm the youngest of five and all my siblings treated me like dirt." AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW, poor baby.

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, but I digress, I'm sure you're a great sister."

"I wouldn't go that far. When we were little, I froze Anna's head, and more recently, her heart. Not a good track record if you ask me."

"Well that killed the mojo..."

"Sorry, again."

"You did not hurt me in any way. Ya know what, let's just get out of here." Thank Jesus!

"Fine by me, where to?"

" Lady's choice."

"Want to just talk in the hallway."

That is exactly what they did. Now that Elsa had the opportunity to truly study him, she decided he was quite handsome. He had close cropped dark blond hair, a hint of matching scruffle on his chiseled face, and gentle brown eyes. He was also 6'2" to her 5'6". Her daydream was interrupted by his voice, a very melodic, almost musical one.

'You wanted to talk, so ask me...anything."

"Oh wow, zoned out there for a second. Um, favorite color?" Smooth.

"Emerald green, yours?"

"Ice blue of course."

"Figures, when's your birthday." Her heart began to flutter. For no reason at all.

" February 25th"

"Winter, I'm beginning to sense a theme here." She couldn't help but laugh.

" What can I say, the cold never bothered me."

"So I'm assuming you want to know when my birthday is."

"That would be nice."

"May 1st" The spring to her winter, it could not be more perfect.

"Okay here's a good one, what was the best day of your life?" Please say today.

"My wedding." Wait… WHAT THE DAMN HELL?!

"I'm sorry, your what?"

"My wedding. Yup, hard to believe it's been almost five years, with many more to come." Crap.

"You must be deeply in love."

"You can say that again."

"Please don't." She mumbled.

"Did you say something."

"Nope, nothing at all. She's lucky, your wife that is."

"So am I." The way his eyes sparkled when he said that was almost too much for her to handle.

"Oh wow, look at the time." Gesturing to the clock across from them.

"What about it?"

"I promised Anna I'd meet up with her around nine, and that is any minute now, so I should probably get going."

"It was nice meeting you." How could she possibly respond to that.

"Yeah, I hope to see you around."

"Whenever you're in town."

"Whenever I'm in town."

The Last Wish-Anna

(9:00)

Her entire life, Anna wished for people to share it with.. That said, it amazed her how she felt so alone surrounded by so many. Se made casual small talk with almost everyone, but had little to show for it. Things would have been better if Kristoff came. There was no question of his loyalty, though there were just some things that he out and out refused to join in on. Posh, black tie, diplomatic events where one of them. Her mind kept wandering to thoughts of him… she kept imagining the look on his face when they were thought of being in his arms again was exhilarating. She also thought about the other great love of her life, her sister. How was Elsa doing? Normally for her gatherings like this become a game how may arrogant idiots can you turn down in one night. She can hold her own though. Gosh it must be so boring to be Queen. Instead of having fun, she has to talk to a bunch of old geezers about insignificant places with even less significant problems. As she was marveling the grand, glittering ballroom she suddenly fell unconscious. Next thing she knew, she was behind bars in the castle's dank dungeon. A figure was on the other side of her cell. Her vision was still a little fuzzy, so it was hard to make out. It started to speak.

"Ah the princess of Arendale, long time no see." She knew that voice. It couldn't be…

"Hans?"

'Miss me?"

"You wish.."

"Not in the slightest"

"What do you want?"

"My revenge. I wanted Arendale and I am going to get it. " Here we go.

"Oh, making me believe you loved me and nearly killing my sister and I was not enough for you."

"Funny, I remember it differently. I was so close and you had to go screw it up with your sisterly love."

"You say that like its a bad thing."

"I don't appreciate the sass."

"Whatever."

Now Where was I, oh yes, as you very well know my plan to takeover Arendale did not go as planned..."

"Where is this going?"

"I was getting there. Of course the first step is to get you and your sister out of the way…." Oh no!

"What are you going to do to Elsa?!"

"Let me worry about that.. Now for the main event.! Tomorrow with you stuck here, and Elsa powerless to stop me, Arendale will be mine. You see, there's there is woman with powers like your sister's, the Snow Queen. She has a cursed mirror. Anyone who looks into it will see the worse in themselves and others. Tomorrow with her help, all of Arendale will be under its spell. I then swoop in, save the day, and will be seen as the hero. Who does he think he is.

"Don't you think that's just a little excessive."

"If you think you're going to stop me forget it."

"I did it once, why couldn't I do it again."

"Your optimism has always confounded me."

"You're never going to get away with this."

"Watch me, oh wait, you'll be here."

. What did she ever see in this skunk-junk? of course, that was the least of her worries at this point The fate of Arendale, and her sister, rest solely on her shoulders..

"How will I get out of this labyrinth?!" she screamed.

Now there were a number of ways she could could go about this.

"Alrighty, step one find the lock." She stuck out her hand and fished around. Mission accomplished.

"Goody, okay, so now to pick it, bobby pin!" Primitive, yes, but it was better than nothing. She wiggled the door. Nothing

"Really! Now what?" There was another option. On a recent diplomatic trip to Arabia, Anna managed to find a lamp. In this lamp was none other than The Genie himself. She had one last wish, and now was a good a time as any to use it.. Lucky for her, she was able to hide the lamp in her dress. If Hans had seen it, all hell would have broken loose. Now the Genie had a flair for the dramatic, so his entrance was never short of bold.

"Anna, babydoll, how goes you?"

"could be better."

"Got yourself in a bit of a situation huh?

"Is there anyway you can get me out of here?"

"Me, no, you, yes."

"How?"

"Just say the word."

"Alright, I wish there was some way I could get out of here."

"Coming right up. By the way, wrap your hands around the bars."

"How is that going to do anything.?"

"Just do it. Well whaddya know, thats your third wish there creampuff. It's been a real pleasure doing business with ya kid. I hope you enjoyed our time together as much as I did. Parting is such sweet sorrow, Nonetheless I bid thee adieu." Poof!

"Wrap my hands around the bars, it can't hurt." After a few minutes an odd sensation filled her hands. Right before her eyes, the metal, cast iron mind you, began to melt..

"Since when can I do that? sweet!" Once the metal was malleable enough she was able to bend it in a way that allowed her to escape. It must have been like, a million degrees, but she didn't feel a thing.

"For Arendale. For sisterhood." So began her heroic quest. She managed to get a look at the time as she was leaving the dungeon..

"9:30, hang in there Elsa." Who knows what Hans could have done to her by now. If the castle were a maze, she was one seriously confused rat. The cheese had to be somewhere though.. Fortunately, navigating castles was kind of her thing, so it couldn't be that hard. The sound of people grew louder. To Anna's relief, Elsa was only steps away from her.  
>"Elsa, thank God."<p>

"Anna, what's up?"

"If we don't act quickly, something very very bad is going to happen."

"What?"

"Hans, that's what."

"Are you okay."

"I'm fine, but you're not. Neither is Arendale. We have to find him."

Domestic Bliss-Eugene

(10:00)

Eugene felt the clock mocking him. It was already 10:00. The evening was half gone. If he didn't find Rapunzel soon, she'd miss it altogether. A group of opulently dressed women passed him, must be royalty. They ought to know where she is.

"Excuse me but have you ladies seen Rapunzel?"

"No, but keep on looking. I'm sure she's somewhere, keep looking. She can't miss her own coronation."

"No kidding."

No luck there. What are there like 1,000 people in this ballroom. Someone has had to see her. He went up to a couple of stuffy looking dudes. Must be dukes.

"I'm sorry, but my wife, Rapunzel, you know the one we're supposed to be celebrating. Well I have not seen her all evening. Have you gentlemen?

"No, but seriously, who would miss their own coronation?"

"Apparently her, thanks anyway."

How could most effectively address the whole room. Never one to shy away from attention, he bolted to the stage.

"Alright, as some of you are aware, Rapunzel is missing. Obviously, someone in here has seen her. If it was you, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A drone of murmurs, a sea of "nos" He had a bad feeling about this.

In one final act of desperation, Eugene ran up to their room. Perhaps she's not feeling well and needed rest. But damn it, she would have told him. It had been a pretty rough couple months for her. The second she got to know her parents, they were snatched right from her. This would be too much for any normal person to handle. Then to have all this queen stuff all thrown on her, it wasn't fair. Needless to say if she needed a break, he understood. But why didn't she tell him? He reached their door.

"Punz, sweetie it's me. You okay, Punz? Zippo, that's what he got. Regardless, he went in, if only to feel her presence. It was as if she never left. Everything was in its place. Everything was cheery, peaceful, just like her. After wallowing in pity, Eugene decided to write her a letter. After all she was bound to come home at some point, and she may as well know how he feels.

Rapunzel,

What you did was stupid. You have all these people counting on you and you abandon them. Not only that, but I did not get so much as a goodbye. I'm sure whatever it is you're upset about I could help you through. After all I grew up an orphan, I get that not having parents sucks. But goddamnit you have to talk to me.

Let me know when you're ready.

Eugene.

Just as he was finishing there was a solid knock at the door. Could it be? Nope, it was just Elsa and Anna dragging along the biggest rat trap known to man, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Lets just say, Eugene was not exactly his biggest fan. Not only did he purposely deceive Elsa and Anna, who he and Rapunzel have become very close to, they also have some history of their own. You see, Eugene grew up in the Southern Isles. He was quite the scrapper in his youth, and took the role of father figure for the younger kids in the orphanage. Whenever they did not have enough food, he managed to grab a loaf of bread from the local bakery. The baker was a kind man who understood their position and was sympathetic to their suffering. The King's police, not so much. One day, as they were making their rounds they caught him. The baker was back in the kitchen, so he could not vouch for poor little Eugene. At 10 years old he was arrested and thrown in jail. During his incarceration, young Hans mad Eugene's life a living hell. He never forgot how someone could be so cruel, even after he rescued Rapunzel. Speaking of who, she's gone, he's here. Does anyone else find this suspicious.

"Well well well, looky here what the cat dragged in. Let me guess, got tired of hashing out your plans for world domination." Eugene was finally going to make this bastard pay for the pain he caused him. A fight was brewing, he could taste it. So could Anna. She was beginning to say something.

"Now boys, what do I always say about violence."

"It can only lead to more violence, but now is no time for niceties. Rapunzel is missing, and don't you think him being her is just a little too convenient." Hans was laughing, he could just murder that louse.

"Please, what would I want with a little forest brat." That does it.

"Why I oughtta…" If it weren't for Elsa restraining him, that smug, cocky, SOB would have no idea what hit that stupid, pretty little face of his.

"Eugene, I got this, I'll have you know that little 'forest brat' is a queen, and given how you practically ripped Arendale from underneath us, I wouldn't hold it past you."

"Oh Elsa I'm flattered really, but I'm afraid I have more pressing issues to concern myself with."

"Love is Not for the Lonely"-Eric

(11:00)

"Grim hate to break it to you, but none of the girls here tonight are the woman I'm going to marry."

"The Princess of Glowery was quite lovely."

"I guess, but chances are 'the one' just isn't here tonight."

"Who cares about you lonely soul! As a Prince it is your duty to marry. You have been introduced to every eligible young lady from lands over. We even brought you here to Corona in hopes the change of scenery might spark something. If I didn't know any better…"

"ENOUGH! Right now, I just need some space, I'll see you in the morning." He didn't even want to be here. After all, it was just another matchmaking opportunity. Another reminder that he was being forced into al life he did not fit into. It would be different if he had a more meaningful connection with Rapunzel, other than the fact they were both royal. He wasn't even staying for the actual coronation tomorrow. Everyone else was having a great time, dancing laughing, talking. Why couldn't he be happy for once in his life. His dramatic exit was interrupted by a sudden thud. It was a girl, a very pretty one too. Her chestnut hair was pulled up in an impeccable up-do and her dress was a decadent confection of gold and silver. Underneath that though, she was just a simple servant girl. Her name, Cinderella.

"I'm so sorry." she said.

"It's totally fine, The name' Eric, yours." He held out his hand. She took it, but looked petrified.

"Oh what's in a name. After all that what which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

"Shakespeare, I'm impressed." Normally every girl he talked to had little going on under the surface, but this one…

"Yeah reading is kind of my escape." It was the only way she could get away from that witch of a stepmother and her two God-awful daughters. She wasn't about to tell him that though.

"From what." Again, she looked as if the entire ceiling was going to fall right on top of her.

"Nothing." Of course, she was lying through her teeth. Did Eric know that, no.

"Say, have you seen the courtyard."

"Can't say I have."

"Well it's beautiful.. Care to join me?"

"I'd like that very much."

The night was perfect. He forgot how lovely it was being cooped inside. They were surrounded by gardens lights fountains, it really was a sight. If this won't get her talking, he didn't know what would.

"So I guess this is where we make pleasant small talk." She clearly was not interested.

"Not really my thing." This is like pulling teeth.

"I get that." No he doesn't.

"Though I am quite interested in you."

"Well, I'm a prince who sucks at being one." Honesty, can never go wrong with that.

"Well aren't we being a little dramatic. You certainly look the part."

" Thanks."

"Anyway, why do you feel you suck at princeing?"

"By this point everyone expects me to be married and I'm just not ready."

"That's hardly your fault."

"Finally someone gets it."

"Hey, there will be time to worry about that later, all we have is right now." If only he knew that her glittering facade will be gone in a matter of minutes.

"You're right. Lets just dance." How is she ever going to keep an eye on the time now.

"Sure."

"No no no, lets do this right, a little champagne to set the mood."

"Why not."

They went back in. There was a reason they left. Too many people. Fortunately the drinks guy was just steps away from the terrace.

"May I propose a toast." Eric suggested as they returned to the gardens.

"Go right for it."

"To now, for tonight we drink the stars."

"Amen to that."

They finally started to dance. It was transcendental really. For once in her life Cinderella was in a state of pure euphoria. Despite that, she knew this was someone she could never become. The dress, the hair, the shoes, the castle, the guy they were all temporary. Better than nothing though. As she looked into his turquoise eyes, she wondered what he saw.

"Alright, can you at least tell me if you're from around here." he said, coming out of no where

"Why, so you can stalk me?" She was getting nervous.

"Of course not. Besides I'm not even from around here." Well, that's good.

"Where are you from then."

"Oh this little seaside kingdom just north of here."

"The sea! I bet its beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you. The way the sunrises and sunsets hit the water. Its unlike any gem you've ever seen. You should come back with me!" Whoa, did he just say what she thought he did. Seriously, is he like nuts or something?

"I'm afraid that could never happen."

"Why not."

"First off we just met."

"So… what does that have to do with anything."

"You know not every girl you meet is dying to ride into the sunset with you."

"What is that supposed to mean" As Eric was saying this, she was talking over him.

"Besides, if you knew who I really am, you would want absolutely nothing to do with me."

"Try me." At that moment, the bell tolled. Midnight was here, ready or not.

" I have to go."

"Got a hot date or something."

"You wouldn't understand." She took off, barely realizing that one of her slippers was left behind. With an air of false hope Eric cried after her.

"Goodbye." It took him a moment to register the shoe. It looked as if it were made of pure gold. It certainly felt that way too. How did she move in these? Now what? She made it obvious she did not want him following her, that was out of the question. Given that he was going home in a matter of hours, there was little chance he'd see her again, so he couldn't give it back. It would be wrong of him to keep it. Hard as it was, The only right thing to do was to leave it be. Who knows, maybe she'll realize its gone and come back. Then again someone could also steal it. Thats their problem not his. Worrying about a shoe, how pathetic. Tonight had been one of the greatest nights of his life. he thought things were going to be different this time. Maybe Grim is right. Love is not for the lonely.


End file.
